The semiconductor industry has a market driven need to reduce the size of devices, such as transistors, and reduce the number of devices for a given apparatus. Some product goals include lower power consumption, higher performance, and smaller sizes. Various memory architectures have been proposed to decrease the power consumption in a memory device, some of which may sacrifice power consumed during a read or write operation or overall size of an apparatus for a reduced leakage current.